Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 4 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 9 \times 4 + 8 \times 2 $ $ = 36 + 8 \times 2 $ $ = 36 + 16 $ $ = 52 $